An air bag is typically folded and supported in the dashboard or steering wheel of a vehicle. Commonly, the air bag has a number of folds, and when the air bag is inflated, high pressure gas is directed into the air bag to cause the air bag to unfold as it inflates.
In one known supplemental inflatable restraint system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,551 issued Jun. 20, 1995 to the assignee of this application, an air bag is contained within a housing mounted in the dashboard of a vehicle in order to protect the passenger side vehicle occupant. In the event of an accident, the air bag will unroll and deploy to contact the vehicle occupant as the occupant moves forwardly. Thus, the air bag will absorb energy imparted by the occupant and thereby limit forward movement of the occupant within the passenger compartment.
In another passenger side restraint system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,799 issued Aug. 25, 1992 to Satoh the air bag is folded inwardly to straighten both sides of the bag. Then the bag is folded in alternate directions into a zig-zag shape to create folds which are then inserted into its own casing.